Dice
by newportz-princess
Summary: Taylor Townsend has just started seeing this guy – Ryan Atwood. She can’t wait to tell her therapist all about their relationship…intimate details all included. But what happens when it turns out that Taylor’s therapist is Kirsten Cohen? RT. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The OC - it belongs to Josh Schwartz. Dang. And I don't Josh Schwartz either. Dang. **

**Summary: Taylor Townsend has just started seeing this guy – Ryan Atwood. She can't wait to tell her therapist all about their relationship…intimate details all included. But what happens when it turns out that Taylor's therapist is Kirsten Cohen? That Kirsten Cohen being Ryan's adoptive mother. Things are going to get ugly. AU. RT. **

**I got this idea from the movie "Prime" with Uma Thurman in it. I hope you guys enjoy this new fic and I'd **_**really**_** love for you to leave me a review.**

* * *

Taylor Townsend was content with life, really content actually. The blonde haired 24-year-old had just begun dating Ryan Atwood.

Taylor flushed at the mere thought of him. He was sweet, a good cook, incredibly hot and certainly knew his way around the bed, if you know what I mean. And yes I do mean sex. Taylor swore he studied the karma sutra instead of a maths textbook; he was _that_ good.

The young woman continued walking briskly down a busy New York road, in the hopes of getting to her appointment with her therapist on time.

"Good morning Taylor," her therapist greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Kirsten," Taylor responded between huffs and puffs that were the fault of an extremely slow grandma and about 100 cars hitting into one another in the final moments of Taylor's journey to where she was.

"So," Kirsten began when Taylor sat down. "How have things been for you since your last visit?" she went on.

Taylor tried to keep the smile that was crawling onto her facial expression from appearing, but Kirsten caught it. "What is it?" The therapist smirked curiously.

"I met a guy," Taylor stated simply. Her cheeks reddening and her smile widening.

Kirsten sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "What's he like?" she asked.

"Oh god. He's just amazing. Ryan and I-" Taylor stopped, then informed Kirsten with this, "His name is Ryan, by the way." Kirsten nodded and Taylor continued, "He is just incredible. He's sweet, smart, sexy and oh my god, Kirsten, if sex was a martial art, he would be a black belt."

"So, you two have had sexual interaction?" Kirsten asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah…" Taylor admitted shyly.

"How old is he?"

"Um…25," Taylor answered.

Kirsten bit her lip, as if thinking about something. "What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Oh nothing…what does he do for a living?"

"He is a…well, I'm pretty sure it's something to do with architecture." Kirsten's eyebrows rose immensely. "Really?" Taylor nodded as a response to Kirsten who picked up her glass of water and sipped it awkwardly.

"His penis is so beautiful," Taylor blurted out. Kirsten gulped on her drink and went for another few humongous sips.

"What is it? Have you got a sore throat?" Taylor asked with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just…well…what is this _Ryan's_ last name?"

"Atwood." Kirsten choked on her water and started coughing horrendously. "So, his name, is, uh, so you're saying…you're saying his name is Ryan Atwood?" Kirsten gained her bearings and asked.

"Uh-huh." Taylor nodded and Kirsten copied the notion, although the older woman's nod was a little – or a lot – uncomfortable.

"His sexual knowledge is so vast, it astounds me!" Taylor announced. Kirsten began coughing again. "I can only imagine," Kirsten said, avoiding eye contact with Taylor.

"I mean seriously, his size his above and beyond. His parents must have-"

"And I think time is up," Kirsten interrupted, pretending to look at the time on her watch.

"Oh, really? Well, that seemed short. It's good anyway; because Ryan is coming over later and I think I should prep a little. Bye!" Taylor left Kirsten in peace, who was near on hyperventilating. She really needed to have a talk with her son…and soon.

**TBC**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, it's short chapters, but hopefully that doesn't faze you too much. Thank you for reading and I can't wait for the review that you are so going to leave me. LOL. I'm a review whore, but with good reason, you guys are made of awesome. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or the movie Prime.**

**A/N: Thank you very much to your reviews, they really helped me get the inspiration I needed to write this. I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story and I most thoroughly appreciate the reviews I got. I'm hoping to have another chapter of a session, then bring more complications into, like Ryan inviting Taylor to dinner with the family etc…Enjoy this installment and I am open to your suggestions, if you have any.**

**Warnings: Sexual material that may not be suitable for younger people or may offend.**

**

* * *

**

The lead in to the next session had Kirsten in hysterics; she hadn't gotten around to having a word to her son, Ryan, and of course, once again his girlfriend – and Kirsten's patient – Taylor Townsend would divulge their deepest sexual stories.

A knock on her office door made Kirsten jump slightly in fright, also tipping her coffee over her blouse in the process. She sighed in annoyance and attempted to wipe it better with a barely used tissue from her small desk bin.

An overly chirpy, "Hi!" came from a face that peeped in her door and the middle-aged blonde knew immediately of the horrid events to come.

"Good afternoon Taylor, come sit down and I will be there with you in a minute," replied Kirsten solidly.

"Spill your drink did you?" Kirsten nodded stiffly, and Taylor continued, "I hate it when that happens! Ugh, it always burns and I end up having a red rash on my chest or wherever it spilt…I dropped a whole cup of hot chocolate on me just last night" – she stopped and giggled slightly – "Luckily Ryan was there to save the day."

Kirsten rolled her eyes and awaited the torture.

"Well, I'll wait till you're sitting down to tell you the steamy details!" Taylor wriggled her head side to side in excitement and then took a deep breath.

"Great." The fake bubbly tone to Kirsten's voice was clearly un-readable to Taylor, who was already smirking and tapping her foot in impatience.

"Come on Kirsten! We're wasting time! It's just coffee," simplified Taylor.

"You're right," Kirsten smiled. Her procrastination skills really needed an up lifting in technique. "So, how would you like to begin?" Kirsten asked as she took a seat and adjusted the small cushions so they comforted the small of her back…and the fall of faith she was about to take.

Taylor immediately launched into it, not missing anything out – and I mean _anything_.

"Just like I said before, I spilled a whole mug of hot chocolate on myself, and Ryan was there and _do you know_ what he did Kirsten?" in sighted Taylor with a naughty smile.

"I can only imagine," she muttered whilst pouring herself and Taylor a glass of water each. It was inevitable she'd need it.

"He looked at me, then went to the cupboard and got out marshmallows," the younger female grinned. "Ryan dropped them over me and licked the hot chocolate off of my stomach…oh we were swimming before hand and I was still in my bathing suit," clarified Taylor.

"So what you are saying is that he licked the drink off of your bare stomach and ate the marshmallows?" inquired Kirsten with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes, but no, or I don't know exactly, all I know is that he said that 'the marshmallows were beginning to melt because I you are _just that hot_'," she quoted, while blushing. "Smooth talker, huh?" asked Taylor, even though it was slightly rhetorical.

"Sounds like it," agreed Kirsten with a sly eye roll.

"My goodness the sex was pretty freakin' rough after that line of his. I couldn't control my urges for the tantalizing aura of his penis…"

"Good lord," murmured Kirsten, grasping onto her glass of water.

"Good lord is correct, Kirsten. He is an incredible lover; it astounds me. Wow, his mother must have been rather _fluent_ in the matter, if you get what I'm saying?" Taylor said mischievously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know: a bit of a…oh I don't know what you'd call it without making her sound like a whore…"

Kirsten gulped, then replied as evenly as she could, "Taylor, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course Kirsten!" she invited.

"Is the relationship purely sex? Is there more to it than the…the 'aura of his penis', for crying out loud?" Kirsten struggled with the words, but her son's girlfriend obviously hadn't noted the edge in her voice.

"Well, duh! He's romantic, so we walk on the beach a lot…I'm not sure what to say, he's just an amazing guy." Kirsten smiled at her kind words, but that soon tuned upside down and Taylor continued. "But of course, the sex is undeniable. Sex isn't even the right word I don't think. If only you knew Kirsten…maybe I could videotape it? Then you would understand even a little of the kind of erection I can give him! The orgasms are…oh my…I'm getting hot even thinking about him; don't you feel the arousal deep within your genitals as well Kirsten? The way he thrusts and makes me moan." Taylor closed her eyes and made a groaning noise that pushed Kirsten to absolute breaking point.

"Taylor, that's us for today," she quickly told her patient. Kirsten most certainly did not want to hear anymore about it…nor did she want to see a video. Mortified, would be an understatement of a word.

"That works fine anyway, after all this talk, I'm most definitely going to give him a call…just, oh…see you next week Kirsten."

"Goodbye Taylor," Kirsten rushed to the door to let her out. Once Taylor had left, Kirsten slowly sat back down - that's not before she extracted the whiskey from her cabinet. She was most definitely going to talk to Ryan, but for now, she had to get rid of the disturbing images her mind was creating.

* * *

**A/N: It was short, but I'm pretty proud of it. I'm quite excited about this story, because it seems so crazy and so funny, I just hope that I am delivering it right for you guys. Critique is welcome as are suggestions. I truly hope you enjoyed it and I'd be astounded with gratitude of you left me a quick review before closing, thank you.**


End file.
